Dark Samus
|-|Echoes= |-|Corruption= |-|Exo Metroid Prime= |-|Essence Metroid Prime= Summary Metroid Prime was the main antagonist of the game of the same name and is furthermore the main antagonist of the Metroid Prime Trilogy as a whole. A highly-mutated Metroid of unknown origin infused with huge quantities of Phazon, Metroid Prime was the guardian of Tallon IV's Leviathan. Samus encounters and nearly kills Metroid Prime in a heated confrontation at the Impact Crater. In a last ditch effort to save its own life, it latched on to Samus and stripped her of her Phazon suit, reducing her to the Gravity Suit. Appearing in the secret ending of Metroid Prime, this birthed Dark Samus, a being of Phazon and the Phazon suit taking on Samus Aran's form. She was an antagonist of Metroid Prime 2: Echoes, central antagonist of Metroid Prime 3: Corruption, ''and the final boss of the former. Powers and Stats 'Tier:' At least '''5-B' | ' 5-B' to at least Low 4-C | Unknown Name: Metroid Prime, The Worm | Dark Samus, Dark Hunter. Origin: Metroid Prime Gender: Hermaphodite, can reproduce through Summoning. | Female (Refered to such in in-game dialogue and outside sources) Age: At least 50 years old (Implied to have been the Guardian of the Tallon IV Leviathan) Classification: Highly mutated Tallon Metroid | Highly mutated Phazon Metroid with Samus' Phazon Suit, Essentially a Phazon-mutated Human/Chozo/Metroid Hybrid. Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Phazon Manipulation, Immortality (Type 1 and 3), Large Size (Type 1), Regeneration (Low-High. Stated that she regenerated from the few left over cells after its fight with Samus.), Plasma Projection, Nigh-Absolute Zero Projection., Electricity Projection, Energy Projection, Transformation, Flight, Spaceflight, Self-Sustenance (Types 1, 2, and 3), Invisibility, Invulnerability, Summoning (Can spew out Tallon and Fission Metroids, Power Absorption (Stole the DNA and technology from Phazon Suit Samus Aran, becoming Dark Samus), and Intangibility (Immaterial). Resistant to the following: Plasma Manipulation; Nigh-Absolute Zero; Energy; Electricity; and Phazon (Can withstand exposure to highly radioactive Phazon, which normally instantly kills Space Pirates which has a variety of capabilities, including Disease Manipulation, Life Manipulation, Poison Manipulation, Soul Manipulation, and Technology Manipulation, among others). | Same as before, Regeneration (Originally High, could reform from anything short of complete atomic disruption. Became At least Low-Godly, was able to regenerate after being dissipated into thin air in a dimension that was destroyed not too long after.), Immortality (Type 3), Intangibility (Spatial), Teleportation, Invisibility (Has a newfound variation that makes her invisible even to Samus' various visors.), Genius Intelligence. Should have all of Legendary Varia Suit Samus' abilities and Metroid Prime equipment, such as: Enhanced Senses (Can see invisible beings), Information Analysis (Gains basic information on enemies and objects as well as knowledge of their weaknesses), Precognition, Energy Shielding and Absorption, Healing, Data Manipulation (The Power Suit stores weapons and ammunition as data before they need to be used), Limited Transmutation (Can transform the data of her weapons into their tangible forms and can shape weapons such as her missiles from the atmosphere), Homing Attack, Forcefield Bypassing, can affect the intangible (Spatial, Immaterial, and Elemental), Resistance to Acid Manipulation, Gravity Manipulation, Matter Manipulation, among others. | Same as before, plus Regeneration (Likely Mid-Godly. Even as near end-game Dark Samus, she was shown to be potentially able to survive complete essence destruction, and given that her Regeneration scales to the amount of Phazon she has, she has likely reached the ability to completely regenerate from it), Fusionism, Duplication (In the form of Dark Echoes and Dark Wraiths.) Has essentially mastered Phazon, exploiting all of its abilities such as Life Manipulation, Portal Creation, Corruption (All types) and more. Attack Potency: At least Planet level (Fought against a fully powered Phazon Suit Samus) | Planet level (Fought a Post-Zero Mission Varia Suit Samus Aran). At least Small Star level at her strongest (Fought against Light Suit Samus who had been able to tank attacks on the level of Dark Samus' durability) | Unknown (Her humanoid form went from Island level to Small Star level+ with the use of a barren wasteland almost devoid of Phazon due to constant harvesting from space pirates, in this form, she became one with an entire planet composed of Phazon.) Speed: Massively FTL+ (Metroid Prime was capable of contesting Samus in both reactions and movement speed during their inital fight. Still kept up with Samus Aran after being forced into an essence state.) | Massively FTL+ (Fought against Samus Aran as equals three times on both Aether and Dark Aether, shown to be faster than Dark Commandos.) | Massively FTL+ (Borderline blitzed Samus Aran and three other Bounty Hunters in their initial encounter, before leaving towards space once again.) Lifting Strength: At least Class K (Should be far superior to Corrupted Ghor) Striking Strength: Likely Planet Class (Should be comparable to Samus) Durability: At least Planet level (Survived the crash of the leviathan, fought a fully powered Phazon Suit Samus) | Planet level (Can withstand several hits from Samus' usual weapons). At least Small Star level+ (Not even a pocket realm collapsing on her or a massive planet exploding could kill her, rather leaving her only in a damaged state that she could recover from.) | Unknown (Should be exponentially superior to her normal humanoid form.) Stamina: Limitless (The Phazon she's infused with allows her to fight forever without tiring) Range: Unknown | Interstellar with most weapons, akin to Samus | Universal (Stated to be capable of corrupting the entirety of the universe had she not been foiled by Samus and the Galactic federation. Should be superior to the Leviathan, which has been stated multiple times to be able to launch themselves across the universe.) Standard Equipment: None notable, however some scans stated it had stolen equipment from the Space Pirates | Some variation of the Phazon and Varia Suit, possibly stolen enhancements from the Luminoth | Several Leviathans Intelligence: Likely basic animal instincts | At least Above Average Human (Managed to ally herself with the Ing through unknown means. Seemingly has a general understanding of Luminoth technology works), Likely Genius (Can contend and almost be equals to Samus Aran in combat) | Genius (Taught the Space Pirates themselves on how to improve their spaceships you she had never even seen a ship before, can lead the Pirates into galactic scale battles against the Federation) Weaknesses: She can be severely harmed if overloaded with Phazon. Notable Attacks/Techniques: *'Phazon Manipulation:' Arguably the greatest manipulator of Phazon, Dark Samus has shown most of the abilities Phazon has granted one way or another and has greater control over it after fusing with Phaaze. *'Power and DNA Drain:' Used as a last resort by Metroid Prime, it uses a tentacle to grab the enemy and absorbs not only several abilities of the enemy but also their DNA, granting Metroid Prime a hybrid form of the enemy. *'Arm Cannon:' One of the trademark weapons of both Samus and Dark Samus, the arm cannon has a multitude of beams and missiles. **'Shrapnel Beam:' A beam with high accuracy that fires shrapnels of phason, can be lethal and corrupting. **'Plasma Beam:' After the defeat of Ghor, a Dark Samus Wraith had taken Ghor's key weapon, his plasma beam and infused it with her already dangerous arsenal. **'Charge Beam:' More of an ability than an actual beam, it enhances the AP of the beam several degrees higher. *'Missiles:' Much like one of Samus' missiles, only much superior thanks to the Phazon being infused. *'Charge Combos:' A signature feature of the Metroid Prime weapons, it is a powerful fusion of the beams and missiles of Dark Samus **'Super Missiles:' Similar to Samus' Charge Combo version of the Super Missile, it packs immense firepower made to deal a lot of damage **'Ice Spreader:' Interestingly enough, Dark Samus seems to be capable of a Phazon version of Samus' Ice Spreader, a charge combo that causes an explosion with an ever-growing Phazon ice crystal effect. *'Boost Ball:' One of Dark Samus' fastest attacks, she goes up into the air, turns into the morph ball, and crashes down at alarming speeds. This, in turn, causes an explosion and allows her to freely attack her enemies with the boost ball afterward. Key: Metroid Prime | Dark Samus | Corruption Gallery Metroid Prime 2 Dark Samus Boss Fight 4 (4K 60fps)|Metroid Prime 2: Dark Samus Fight Metroid Prime 3 Corruption - 68 - Final Boss Dark Samus|Metroid Prime 3: Dark Samus Fight 1533747530244.png|Dark Samus in Super Smash Bros Ultimate. Others Notable Victories: Doctor Doom (Marvel Comics) Doom's profile (Base Doom vs Dark Samus, speed was equalized) Ganondorf (The Legend of Zelda) Ganondorf's profile (Ganon with the complete Triforce vs Dark Samus fused with Phaaze, speed was equalized) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Leviathan (Digimon) Leviathan's profile (Deusmon installed Leviathan against Dark Samus fused with Phaaze, speed was equalized) Xue Ying (Lord Xue Ying (Verse)) Xue Ying's profile (Low 4-C versions were used) Category:Characters Category:Game Characters Category:Metroid Category:Nintendo Category:Super Smash Bros Category:Monsters Category:Aliens Category:Science Fiction Characters Category:Shield Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Intangibility Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Flight Users Category:Summoners Category:Absorption Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Power Mimicry Users Category:Regeneration Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Geniuses Category:Forcefield Users Category:Portal Users Category:Duplication Users Category:Matter Users Category:Antagonists Category:Primary Antagonists Category:Evil Characters Category:Villains Category:Game Bosses Category:Final Bosses Category:Ice Users Category:Electricity Users Category:Corruption Users Category:Self-Sustenance Users Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Unknown Tier